How it Feels to Smile
by SingingIntrovert
Summary: It's been a good couple years since the Nighthowler case, and our favorite animal buddy cops have decided to move in together. Living together, solving cases, and catching criminals is drawing them closer. In fact, the two begin to see more in each other than they ever have before. One-shot series! Major Wildehopps!
1. I'm Fine

**Hi! So, I've been a rather inactive author lately, and I'm sorry. I keep moving in and out of random obsessions and it's so frustrating when I can't finish a fanfic! I've been into Zootopia for a while now and I'm starting to feel it fade away and I really don't want it to! I'm gonna need some encouragement to keep this going, whether it be suggestions or just cheering me on because I'm not a naturally motivated person often. Anyways, this is kind of short, it's more of a starting chapter but I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

I'm Fine

"Are you okay?"

He must have not heard her, for the fox she was addressing was silent as he continued to clean up the kitchen, "Nick?"

This time, his ear twitched, and she knew that if he didn't answer her this time, than he'd just be ignoring her. To her satisfaction, she received a "Yeah?" from her friend.

"Are you okay?" Judy asked again. Not a second after she asked, Nick replied, "Yep."

A short answer. Short and quick. The tone of his voice didn't defend his claim either. His shoulders seemed tense, too. In fact, all of him seemed so. Nick had been rather stoic since they'd gotten home. As soon as they walked through the door, he'd retreated to his room, not coming out until she sent him a text saying that dinner was ready. He barely talked during dinner either. The most he'd said was when he offered to clean up afterwards. Now Judy was working through some minor case files on her laptop while he tidied up. The feeling of unease spreading through the room never dissipated.

Judy sighed softly and stood up. She joined her partner by the counter and hugged him from the side. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Carrots." Nick told her, his voice reassuring but his eyes staying fixed in place. "You are not fine, I can tell when you're not."

"I'm okay, Fluff, really." He said with a slight chuckle, as if amused by her concern for him. Judy sighed and leaned against his arm, "I don't like it when you're upset. You always find a way to cheer me up when I'm down, but when you're upset I don't know what to do. I just want to help."

Nick didn't miss a beat. He looked away from the counter and gave the bunny a warm smile. "It's help enough that you find time in your busy schedule to worry about me."

"Of course!" Judy exclaimed, "Nick, you're my partner, best friend, and roommate. Why wouldn't I worry about you?"

The fox studied her, shrugged and rubbed his shoulder, "I don't know, considering you worry about everybody in this city, officer."

"You're worth more to me than some mammal on the streets."

"So if some old lady was getting her purse stolen, but I was hungry, would you rather drive us to the local pizza place?"

"No, you- you know what I mean, Slick." Judy stuttered, not sure if she wanted her partner to take this conversation seriously or not. Nick chuckled and looked at the ceiling with a sigh. "Believe it or not, Carrots, I get stressed out too. True story."  
"Are you?"

"A little. Could be better." He looked down and closed his eyes, rubbing his neck. "I guess I'm just better at hiding my stress than you are." Judy's ears tinted pink. She did happen to make it obvious when she was stressed. She'd growl, mutter fake curse words under her breath, pace, drum her foot rapidly, and if she was really stressed, she'd shout, maybe even scream, and sometimes cry. It was always embarrassing when she'd break down in front of Nick. She did love how the moment a sob would escape her throat, he was at her side. What did Nick do when he was stressed? As far as she knew, sit in silence unless he was willing to talk. Which was rather unlikely given his personality.

"Do your shoulders hurt?" Judy asked after watching the fox continuously rub his neck and shoulders. Nick seemed a little caught off guard at the question. "Kinda," he said, "just a little tense. Normally I sleep it off."

"Normally?" Judy echoed.

"Sometimes it either still hurts the next day or gets a bit worse. It's fine, really." Nick reassured.

Judy wasn't having this. She told Nick to come to sit on the couch with her. He obliged, letting her sit next to him until she touched his shoulders. He recoiled, "What are you doing?"

"You're not going to get anywhere with aching muscles, dumb fox." She pointed out, now rubbing his shoulders rhythmically. Nick rolled his eyes with a smile, "Alright, Carrots. I'll let you give me a massage if it'll make you feel better." He said. Judy smiled and said, "I think it will, Nick."

The rabbit wasn't a masseuse, but she was doing alright. She noticed Nick wince in some spots and let out a tiny grunt at others. His back really was tense. When was the last time he really relaxed? Of course, Nick had always seemed laid back, but even Judy knew that the life of a con artist isn't an easy one, especially if they quit to become a cop nonetheless.

Judy noticed every now and then, Nick's ears would twitch. She wasn't making any sound, and if she couldn't hear anything then he certainly shouldn't be able to. She glanced at her partners face. His eyes were closed, making him look vulnerable. Why did she use that term?

Hesitantly, she moved one of her paws up behind one of the fox's ears, worried about the reaction she would receive. When she wouldn't touch him, he moved his head back a bit, welcoming the attention. Judy smiled and rubbed behind his ear, soon doing it to the other as well. Nick let out an "mmm.." in pleasure, and Judy couldn't help but giggle. He whined quietly when she ceased, but it had gotten late and they both needed sleep.

"I'm sorry you weren't feeling good today." Judy said with a smile, "I hope you feel better."

Nick turned and smiled at her, a tired but genuine smile that made Judy's heart skip a beat. "I already do. Thank you." He stood up, shared her one last friendly smile, then glided to his bedroom, "G'night, Carrots."

"Goodnight, Nick." Judy said. She entered her own bedroom next to his and laid on her bed. She sighed deeply, and, for reasons unknown to her, dreamed of Nick gently massaging her when she was upset.


	2. Reminders

Reminders

Nick furrowed his eyebrows, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. He pondered and pondered, thinking about every kind of figurative language he knew to crack this code. He didn't need to look to his right to see his partner's gaze. He could feel the rabbit's eyes boring into his head all while a smug grin remained plastered on her face. "Give up?"

Nick shook his head, "Can you repeat it?"

"Okay, third time's a charm!" Judy giggled, "Okay. I am a mother and a father, but I have never given birth. I'm rarely still but I never wander."

Nick sighed and murmured the riddle to himself as he tried to find a way through it. "You've gotta think outside the box, Slick." Judy mentioned.

"I am." Nick protested, "I'm far outside the box, like, miles away from it." He bit his lip. "Uuuhh… a crippled single parent?"

Judy laughed out loud at his lame attempt. She knew it was a joke, and he had no idea what the answer was. "A tree, Nick." She smiled. Nick blinked and stared at her for a moment, then the realization hit, "Oohh! Dang it!"

Judy laughed, amused at her abilities to outsmart the witty fox. Said fox shot her a smirk, "Alright, Carrots, my turn. No way are you getting this one." Judy cockily crossed her arms and waited.

They had been sitting in a car on a stakeout for a good two hours now, and just half an hour ago they had begun to crack jokes and quiz each other with riddles. Nick had gotten quite a few, however so had Judy. They'd left each other stuck plenty of times too, to their satisfaction. Two and a half hours in and still no sign of the supposed zebra they were watching for.

"You will always find me in the past," Nick mused, "I can be created in the present, but the future can never taint me."

"Ooo.." Judy exclaimed, impressed by his choice. She leaned back in her seat and placed a paw upon her chin, thinking. "Always found in the past...created in the present...future can't change it…hmm…"

Nick stared out the windshield with a smirk on his face. He recognized this street, as well as many of the streets in the city. He had been on this street recently, though. It was the same street where he'd accidentally dropped his sunglasses and a little bat-eared fox had picked them up and gave them to him.

"I think it's super cool that you're a police officer! Do you save mammals and stuff?" He'd asked. Nick had said, "I do." giving the kid a kind smile. The little boy then showed off his t-shirt, "I have a police mammal on my shirt! I wanna be like him when I grow up! Or like you!"

The child's goofy grin had made Nick's heart skip a beat. His smile faded slightly before he sighed and patted the kid's head, "Maybe you will, kiddo. But dreaming doesn't get you what you want. You gotta work for it. Maybe then you can be a cop. Sound fair?"

The little fox nodded. "Yeah!" He exclaimed, "I can do that! Anyways, nice meeting you mister!" With that, the little fox bounded off. Nick hadn't noticed that he hadn't stopped smiling that day.

Nick leaned against the car door and looked out the side window, eyeing a store: Frozen Yakgurt. He wasn't in the mood for anything to eat at the moment, but the area did remind him of another thing he'd rather forget.

 _"Everyone comes to Zootopia thinking they can be anything they want. Well, you can't. You can only be what you are. Sly fox, dumb bunny."_

That obviously wasn't the first time Nick had taken satisfaction in making someone else think less of themselves, but it probably had to be the first time he had gotten karma from said mammal. And, oh, the karma he received. Not only had he been blackmailed for avoiding paying his taxes, but he'd been close to having three heart attacks within only 48 hours. But even when she dragged him into the most ludicrous of tasks, he stayed, though he didn't know why for a while.

However, it wasn't the humiliation of being outsmarted by a naive bunny that made him regret that time. It was what he'd said to that bunny. Again, Nick often took satisfaction at watching someone's expression become crestfallen after hearing his words, but knowing now what he didn't know then, he hated remembering the sound of her voice when she protested against him.

 _"I'm not a dumb bunny."_

 _"Right. And that's not wet cement. You'll never be a real cop."_

Nick sighed and rubbed his eyes. He wondered how many times she'd been told that in her life, and wondered why she never gave up. He gave up long ago. He had planned to be an actor throughout his high school years, but when the lack of money crushed that dream, he was left to the streets as a wily liar. So much for brave, loyal, helpful and trustworthy.

 _"It would be nice to have a partner."_

Until then. That moment caught Nick by surprise more than anything ever had in those crazy two days. She was offering him a job? She wanted him to stay with her? He thought that she'd turn into someone he'd wave to when they crossed paths every other week or so, like other mammals he'd met. Now they were partners, he had a well paying job that he enjoyed, and even a wonderful apartment with a great roommate. A smile spread across the fox's muzzle. For once, everything was going well for him.

"Nick?"

Nick whipped his head to his right to see Judy giving him a look. "I think I know the answer." Answer? Answer to what? Oh, the riddle! He'd completely forgot. "Lay it on me, Carrots."

"Is it a memory?"

Nick chuckled and looked ahead of him, "Well, the answer was actually history, but…" He smiled, looking away from the Frozen Yakgurt place, "I think I like that answer better."

 **Okay, so I went from cute massage straight to feels! Well, sorta feels, I don't know. I had tons of fun writing this one though! It was gonna just be a humorous chapter but it turned into this masterpiece woah! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. You're Okay

You're Okay

Judy couldn't breathe. She felt stuck. She stared forward, her eyes wide in shock and terror as she watched the flurry of mammals gather around the scene.

She and Nick had been called for a sudden robbery. They had dealt with robbers before, but nothing could have prepared them for this. Nothing could have prepared her for this.

Judy knew that being an officer in Zootopia would include violence, but this wasn't supposed to happen. She had just tried to reason with the hyena, but then he suddenly pulled a knife on her. Nick had immediately run in to take it from him, resulting in a struggle between the three of them. The moment she saw the glint of the blade near her heart, Judy's fingers moved faster than her mind.

There was a loud crack, making Nick jump backwards. The hyena stayed still for no more than a second before collapsing to the ground, bleeding profusely. Judy had shot the criminal in the abdomen.

She didn't mean for this to happen. She never meant to hurt anyone. That shot looked fatal. She seriously injured that animal. She could have killed him. This was wrong…

Judy felt weak. Her knees were shaking and she began to hyperventilate. She couldn't hear. Everything sounded as if it were underwater. Everything looked blurry, and she didn't even notice the mammals trying to talk to her, asking her what happened. She felt herself begin to sway until two paws grabbed her shoulder and waist. She limply surrendered to the mysterious embrace as she was dragged away from the chaos.

She heard the quick sound of a door shutting, and everything was silent. But this didn't make her feel better. Her breathing quickened. She could hear something, someone, speaking to her, their voice muffled. She didn't want to listen. She had her eyes closed, not wanting to see anything either. She was getting light headed.

"Judy."

Then she heard him. Clear as a bell. Her breathing remained frantic but she gathered the will to look up. She was met with two, very concerned, emerald eyes.

Nick.

Judy finally put the pieces together. Nick had noticed her discomfort and panic and he had lead her away from the chaos to talk to her in private. She thought it was sweet, but then she remembered why he had to do what he did.

"...what...did...what did I do..?" Was all she managed to get out. Tears poured down her face and her breathing got worse. Nick crouched down onto his knees so he could look at her eye-to-eye. "What did I do wrong?...Nick...Nick what did I…"

"Shh…try to calm down, okay? Deep breaths, in and out."

Nick took deep breaths to demonstrate for her. Judy tried to follow him but failed. All she could think about was the sound of the gunshot. "I…" She gasped, "I didn't…mean to…"

"I know." Nick said, "Just breathe. You're okay, I promise. Just breathe." He held her shoulder with one paw whilst the other stroked her ears, in hopes to provide some comfort. Judy wasn't getting any better. Her sobs only intensified, leaving her weak as she collapsed onto her knees. Nick held her close. "Shh.."

Judy couldn't seem to get enough air. No matter how deep a breath she took, it never felt like enough. She was scared now. Scared she was going to die. It made her feel selfish, to be afraid for herself like this when she just shot someone. It made her feel worse.

Nick had noticed from the moment that she froze up that his friend was panicking. He hoped taking her away from the crowd would help, but now he felt completely helpless. He knew that she was having a full blown panic attack now, and he didn't know what to do. All he could do was hold her, gently stroke her ears and rub her back, and whisper reassurances.

"Shh...you're okay, it's okay…"

"I didn't mean to… N-Nick..?"

"Yes?"

"Nick...I-I think I'm dying…"

"You're not dying. You're just having a panic attack. You're going to be okay." He couldn't say so for the hyena, however. He was run to the hospital a while ago. Nick didn't know what was going to happen to him, but he wasn't going to tell Judy that. Not now.

"Nick...I'm sorry...this wasn't supposed to...h-happen…"

"You were defending yourself, Carrots. The guy had a knife. There was nothing else you could have done."

"But what if he's not okay? What if it was fatal? What if I killed him? Oh my god...Nick...no…"

Judy was gasping for air now, finding none. She just wanted this to be over. She knew she was dying, why couldn't she die already? She wouldn't feel this way anymore, so why not?

Nick gently directed her face upwards to meet his. He looked her in the eyes and spoke in a voice so soft that Judy almost couldn't hear him over her gasping.

"Carrots." He said, "You didn't kill anyone. The hyena is going to be alright, I promise. I need you to try to calm down now. Can you do that for me, please?"

Judy looked back at him, his figure blurry through her tears. "I...I'm dying…"

Nick shook his head and wiped her tears, "You aren't. You're just panicking and you're scared. You need to try to calm down now, okay? Just look at me and breathe, in and out."

Knowing that the hyena was going to be okay, but still feeling guilty, Judy tried to follow her friend's instructions. She acknowledged Nick's presence, knowing that he was right there with her. Knowing that he searched for a quiet room for them to be alone so he could help her. Feeling his claws gently stroking her ears, and his paws rubbing her back. Looking at his face, staring at it until both her mind and body registered that she was not alone. Hearing his voice, like beautiful music to her ears, "There we go, that's it...you're okay, I'm here."

Nick saw her gradually begin to calm down, her breathing slowing and deepening as she never looked away from him. He felt her relax into his arms and even noticed her eyelids begin to droop.

Judy began to feel sleepy. Not in a scary way, but a comfortable way. The exhaustion from the day and her panic attack came crashing down on her. She didn't know if she'd be able to stand back up, but frankly, she didn't care if it meant she got to stay here with Nick.

Nick never loosened his grip on the rabbit, waiting until he was sure that she was all calmed down now. He was worried that if he asked her any questions, she'd go off again. So, he just stayed there with her, continuing the kind and reassuring actions he'd been doing.

Judy was very tired and sleepy now. She wanted to keep looking at Nick, but her eyes were so heavy that she couldn't fight it anymore. Her eyes closed, and she lowered her head against Nick's chest, finding herself very comfortable. She felt herself drifting from consciousness as she felt her position being shifted to where she was being carried bridal style. Her head never left Nick's chest, and Nick's kind face never left her mind.

Nick didn't expect her to fall asleep yet. He knew she was exhausted, yes, but he thought he was going to lead her outside to the car and let her sleep there, but there was no going back now. He lifted her and carried her out, sparing the chief a brief explanation before taking her out to the car.

He gently set her in the passenger seat and buckled her up, reclining the chair a bit for comfort. She stayed asleep the whole ride back to the apartment. When they arrived, Nick didn't know whether or not to rouse her. He supposed not and carried her to her room. After tucking her in, she began to stir. Nick noticed a sudden grip on his paw. Judy was half awake, and she murmured his name, "Nick…"

Nick leaned down next to her, "It's okay, Carrots. Go to sleep."

But Judy wouldn't let him go, "Nick...Nick..." She only said his name, but that was enough to squeeze Nick's heart. He chuckled and touched her forehead, "Okay, okay. I'll stay, Carrots."

But that wasn't enough either. She just kept whining and saying his name until he realized that she wanted him _in_ the bed _with_ her. Nick's mouth became a line, and he looked at her cautiously, wondering what she would think of that when she woke up. But that was a problem for future Nick, and right now, Judy was his top priority. He didn't go under the covers, but he laid next to her and caressed her face to make her close her eyes again, "I'm here. Go to sleep, now."

Judy peacefully drifted off again, but Nick couldn't bring himself to leave her alone. He stayed with her all night until, eventually, he allowed sleep to take him as well.

* * *

 **Hey y'all! Sorry this one took longer than i had hoped! I had absolutely ZERO ideas! When I got this one I practically bolted to my computer! Anyways, give me suggestions if you have any, and I'll see you guys next chapter! :)**


	4. Morning (sequel to ch3)

Morning

Judy slowly woke up without opening her eyes. She felt very relaxed and very warm as she began to drift back off to sleep before she stopped herself. She felt something on her shoulder, and it wasn't her blankets. It was a paw.

Confused, Judy opened her eyes and her nose twitched curiously at the sight before her. She was greeted by the sleeping form of her partner. He was still in his uniform (so was she, though) and he had one of his paws resting on her shoulder while the other lay underneath his pillow.

She then remembered about the incident from last night. The robbery, the shooting, her panic attack. Judy noticed herself beginning to breathe heavily. Rather than let herself get worked up like earlier, she took long, deep breaths and reminded herself that everything was okay.

However, the thought of the incident did make her shiver, despite her being under her blankets. Nick shifted in his sleep, wrapping his arm around her more, causing her ears to feel warm. Why was he in her bed with her? She had a vague memory of being held in his arms and being tucked in, and she felt like she spoke to him, but she wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not. Either way, Nick was lying next to her, providing comfort even in his sleeping state.

Judy didn't know whether or not she wanted to rouse the fox. She shifted slightly to glance at her clock.

7:06

She sighed. Luckily, they had the day off today, but that didn't mean that they didn't have some paperwork to take care of. She moved into a sitting position and gently shook her partner, "Nick...Nick, wake up, you silly fox."

Nick breathed and made a soft sound in protest, nustling deeper into the pillow. Clearly he was enjoying his sleep. He looked so peaceful, in fact, that for a moment, Judy reconsidered waking him up. But she felt like she had to talk to him. She kept her gentle demeanor, but spoke a little louder, "Come on, Nick. You can sleep more later. Wakey wakey."

Nick stirred and slowly opened his eyes. They lazily travelled upwards and met with Judy's violet irises. He smiled sleepily, "Morning, Carrots."

"Morning, Nick. Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Why are you in my bed?" She smirked as she said this. However, Nick's smug grin remained.

"That would be because you had me by the paw and wouldn't let me go. You wouldn't sleep unless I stayed with you."

Judy's ears tinted pink. Had she actually done that? So it wasn't a dream after all… "Oh...sorry about that…" She said, embarrassed. Nick sat himself up, "It's alright, Fluff. I didn't mind."

His expression went from his signature smirk to one of concern, "You doing alright?" Judy blinked before realizing what he meant, "Oh, you mean...yeah. I'm fine. Still a little shaken up, but I'll be okay."

"You sure?" His eyes held care and concern that made Judy's heart skip a beat. "I think so…"

"You think so?"

Judy didn't respond. Nick laid his paw on her shoulder, "You know it wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyones."

"Then why do I feel so bad?" Judy sighed.

"Because you're compassionate." Nick told her, " You never want to hurt anyone. You aren't used to this. That's not a bad thing, though."

Judy hadn't realized she'd scooted closer to him, "But what if I freak out like that every time it happens? Ugh, I'm just an emotional, weak bunny."

Nick chuckled, "Well, you're emotional all right. Weak? Absolutely not. You're stronger than rhinos I've met."

"Tell that to the Judy that was sobbing and panicking in your arms last night."

"You were scared. Trust me, the first time I ever did something that drastic, I panicked too. In fact, it probably wasn't different than yours."

Judy found herself leaning against Nick while his arm was wrapped around her. They'd been close before, but not this close. But it didn't feel wrong. It felt natural. Nick rubbed her arm gently, smiling reassuringly as he did so. He'd noticed the sudden increase in contact too, but he wasn't uncomfortable by it. And by the looks of it, Judy didn't seem so either.

"Thank you, Nick. For last night." Judy said.  
"I've got your back, Carrots. Promise." Nick told her, "You sure you're going to be okay?" Judy nodded in response. "Good."

With that, Nick stood up off the bed, "I don't know about you, but I could use some breakfast. You coming?" Judy waved a paw at him, "I'll be down in a second." Nick shrugged and left her room to the kitchen, leaving Judy alone on her bed.

She felt herself longing to be close to Nick again like she was. She thought about how she began to calm down the other night just by thinking about Nick. She recalled his face as he slept; does everyone look younger when they sleep? Because when she saw him laying next to her, he almost looked like a child: Innocent and gentle. She found it strangely adorable, and she again wished that she hadn't woken him up, just to watch his chest slowly rise up and down, his face twitch every now and then. To hear his breath, soft and deep.

Judy blinked and shook her head. Why was watching Nick sleep suddenly so appealing to her? Why did she feel the need to explore his features as he did so? To run her fingers across his fur, feeling how soft it actually was, to trace his thick eyebrows, to drag her finger down his muzzle, to feel his lips…

Oh no.

Judy caught sight of her dreamy expression in the mirror and blushed. Why was she thinking this? Why did she suddenly want to be around Nick? She always wanted to be around him, of course, given the fact that they were best friends, but this was different. She wanted to hug him. Not a normal, friendly hug, but something more. Something meaningful.

Oh sweet cheese and crackers, oh no. The last time she felt like this towards anyone was in high school with that huge jerk, Jack Savage (whom she didn't realize was a jerk until a certain incident that lead her to punch him in the face and dump him). But this time, it didn't feel worth questioning. It felt right.

Judy buried her face in her paws. No, no, no. She couldn't feel this way. Not towards Nick, her best friend, partner, and roommate. Not towards the fox that has always been by her side, who's always made her laugh, even when she was upset, who's always been willing to let her help him when he needed it.

But she did. As crazy as it sounded, she really did. Judy loved the fox, more so than she should, but she had no idea how to tell him, or if she even should. The bunny sighed. She needed food. Yes, that was what was wrong. She needed something in her system so she could clear her head.

After a few moments, Judy stood up, changed out of her uniform into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, and went on to join Nick in the kitchen, hoping that he wasn't stealing any more of her cereal.

* * *

 **Eh, this one feels a little rushed, but I'll let you be the judge. So, Judy's developing a crush on Nick! But does Nick feel the same? Maybe we'll find out in the next chapter, or maybe we won't! Anywho, I hope you enjoyed, and I hope to update again soon!**


	5. Friday Night

Friday Night

Nick's eyes were locked on the screen. His thumbs flew across the buttons on the controller as his character attacked his opponent. However, victory was not to be. He was stuck, unable to attack any further as his opponent gained dominance over the battle, flying kicks and punches at him until he fell to the ground in defeat.

 **GAME! Player 2 WINS!**

Judy cheered and threw her arms up, all while holding her controller. She looked down at Nick's defeated form in pride. "Don't worry, Nick. Maybe you'll win the next round." Her words were encouraging, but her voice only held mock sympathy. "Oh, I'm going to win, Carrots." Nick retorted, "Make no mistake of that."

Nick had introduced his friend to a game that he'd thoroughly enjoyed growing up: Street Fighter. He used to play against his friends all the time, and he'd considered himself rather skilled at the game. However, that changed once Judy got a hold of the controller.

Nick had memorized all the attacks, all the combos, and all the weak spots of the characters, and yet that sly bunny had managed to beat him twice in a row. He honestly didn't know whether to be disappointed in himself or proud of his partner. Although, having played the game since he was eleven while this was her first time ever playing it made for the first one to be more likely.

Nick chose the one character he'd always chosen since he was young, while Judy took her time, ending up finding a character that found appealing to her. "No way you're gonna beat me, Nick." She cooed. Nick scowled at her playfully, "Watch me."

 **FIGHT!**

Nick immediately began to attack, no longer showing any mercy as he was determined to win. Judy jumped back to avoid his blows, readying herself to strike, but Nick was fast. She knew that he was no longer going easy on her, and that this was going to be harder than she thought.

If there was one thing Nick knew he was good at when it came to this game, it was keeping his opponent in one place. He did his best to keep Judy from moving, rapidly lowering her health bar. Judy saw through him, though, and managed to escape, jump over him, and attack him from above. She was certainly strategic.

After fighting for a while, Nick ended up taking a solid victory. He had her cornered and took the rest of her health bar away, earning a victorious announcement from the game.

 **GAME! Player 1 WINS!**

"Yes!" Nick cheered, his reaction almost mirroring Judy's when she had won not too long ago. Judy playfully punched his arm. "Haha, ow Carrots!" Nick smiled, "I'm gonna get a bruise there if you keep that up." Judy smiled at him.

The two played a little more, then ended up getting some food and talking. "When, I was in high school, I had a really stupid boyfriend." Judy said, rolling her eyes, "His name was Jack, and I was way too flattered by him. He asked me out, we dated, he turned out to be a real jerk though."

"How'd you break up?" Nick asked.

"Okay," Judy began, "so I was hanging out with a friend of mine, Micheal. He was a sheep and we were good friends, we still are actually. We were walking together by some train tracks, when my foot got stuck. There was a train coming, but I couldn't break free. Micheal was too afraid to come and help me, and I barely managed to free my foot and leap before the train hit me." Judy went silent for a moment. Nick eyed her, concerned, "You okay?"

Judy shook away the memory and sipped her drink, "Yeah I'm okay. Anyways, that was a really traumatic experience for me. Micheal drove me home and sat in my room with me, helping me calm down. The next day, I went to school and noticed other kids giving me rude looks and calling me a... a slut."

"What?"

"Yeah. You know who started it? Jack. My boyfriend."

"No. Dump his butt."

"Oh I did. I asked him what his problem was and apparently he had come by my house the previous night and saw me with Micheal. He thought I was cheating on him. Of course, considering the jerk he was, rather than talk to me about it, he went right on to humiliating me. I socked him in the jaw."

"Nice." Nick smirked, satisfied at how she took action. Judy chuckled and focused back on her food. "Seriously, though. You almost got hit by a train?" Nick asked, "That must've been rough."

"It was." Judy said, "Sometimes it still scares me now, but I'm okay now. It's in the past."

"Yeah. I can only think of two things that have actually traumatized me. One, you already know, with the ranger scouts." Judy nodded. Nick took a sip of his drink before saying, "The other one, however… heh, the other one's actually pretty funny."

"Well, now you have to tell me." Judy smirked. Nick sat back in his chair, "Okay, so when I was little, my mom wasn't too picky about movies I could watch. I was watching PG13 movies when I was six, but she was always the one choosing them. She began to show me R rated movies when I was around fourteen. But one thing she never allowed was horror movies. Didn't care about the rating or the quality, it was practically banned from the house."

Judy laughed, "Yeah, my parents were kinda like that too. I've actually never seen a horror movie." Nick's ears perked up, "No?"

"Nope."

"Huh. I should show you one. Anyways, no horror movies. Now around the time I was seven years old, I had noticed the kids in school talking about a certain movie: Nightmare on Elm Street."

"Oh no."

"Hey don't beat me to the good part, Carrots." Nick laughed, "So I was curious. Kids were dressing as Freddy Kruger on Halloween, bringing Freddy masks for pranks, so I decided to ask my mom about it. She told me never to watch that movie."

"I'm guessing you didn't listen to her?"

"Haha, no. I had a friend, his name was Jeff, and he loved horror movies. Been watching them since he was a toddler. He owned the movie and I asked if I could borrow it. He lent me the movie and I hid it from my mom until bedtime. I remember staying awake until 1:00am waiting for her to fall asleep, then creeping down the stairs, with all the lights off, and the TV volume down low so she couldn't hear me, and I watched Nightmare on Elm Street."

Judy gave him a look, "Uh huh, and how'd that work out for you?"

"Nightmares. Nightmares for weeks."

Judy laughed, almost spilling her drink while doing so. Nick laughed, "Careful," Judy composed herself and said, "Oh my gosh, Nick. You're so stupid."

"No, but I remember after it was over I didn't know what to do! I just sat there on the couch, shaking like a leaf, not wanting to run to my mom because I'd get in trouble, not wanting to go to my room, stay where I was, or even turn on the lights because I was so terrified!"

"Aw, Nick!" Judy laughed pitifully. "Yeah," Nick chuckled, "so my mom came downstairs and saw me there, I didn't sleep at all that night by the way, but my mom saw me and said 'Nick what's wrong?' I just sat there shaking and she saw the disk and was like 'Nick? Did you watch this movie?' and I just nodded guiltily. She grounded me from tv for a month, but frankly I wasn't upset. I got so many nightmares from that movie that my mom thought about getting me a therapist."

"Oh, geez!"

"Freddy still shows up in my dreams, though. He's like, implanted in my mind as one of my fears, I guess. Though he's more annoying than scary now." Judy laughed, "Yikes, Nick. Karma hit you hard." Nick nodded as he chewed his food, "Mmhmm.."

The two talked for a long time, sharing stories and cracking jokes. Everything was going well for them. It was rare that they'd get nights like this, where they could just sit and talk, not having to worry about some big case or paperwork. A time where their work life was cast aside. It was nice, really nice. Of course, they'd get carried away at times, and sometimes they'd end up staying up all night without realizing what time it was.

Like tonight.

They were watching Netflix when Judy caught sight of the time: 11:43. "Oh cripes! It's late! We've got work tomorrow!" Nick leaned in, "Wait, what time is it? Woah, shoot!" He switched off the TV and stood up, "I can't believe we did this again. Guess we're making two pots of coffee tomorrow, huh?"

"Uh, yeah," Judy chuckled. "Goodnight, Nick." Nick headed to his room, calling over his shoulder, "Night, Carrots." Not two seconds after the two reached each others rooms, they crashed on their beds and fell asleep.

* * *

 **I just love imagining these two just hanging out and having fun. I know, neither of the stories these two tell are actually canon, but it's fanfic so waddya gonna do? I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. Nightmares

Nightmare

Judy's eyes shot open. She took in her surroundings and realized that she was in her bed. She sighed, but was almost afraid to move. She hadn't been that phased by a dream since she was young. Why was she now?

It was one of those dreams with multiple plots. In one, she wasn't able to finish all of her work because it continued to pile up, and because of her failure she was fired. In another, she and Nick were in pursuit of a criminal, and he got shot. Judy was unable to move to help him.

The last was a memory. A memory of when they fought that morning in the press conference, but this time it was worse. Distorted. The anger in Nick's voice was more clear and intense, as well as the glare he was giving her throughout the whole thing. He looked even more pained and furious in her subconscious. She had tried to forget that it ever happened, but the fire in Nick's eyes as he mentioned the fox repellant on her hip, the anger and betrayal in his voice as he walked away. The last thing she saw was his back as he walked out the door, hearing him say something, short and simple, but still like a stab to the heart, "I trusted you."

That's when she woke up. The impact upon hearing those nonexistent words forced her into wakefulness. And she wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon. She sighed and willed herself to get out of bed. She trudged her way to the kitchen and got herself a glass.

"Hey."

Judy almost dropped the glass and squeaked. Her head whipped to her right and saw a tall shadow standing by the counter. She turned on the light and frowned upon the rapidly blinking fox, whose eyes had apparently adjusted to the darkness until she'd flipped the light switch. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I couldn't sleep. And you?"

Nick gestured the the bowl of cereal in his paws, "I got hungry." He spooned some into his mouth and Judy eyed him suspiciously, "That better not be my cereal, Nick." The fox shook his head, "Nope, this is mine. If it was yours I wouldn't be eating it in front of you."

Judy sighed and began to fill her glass with water. She really didn't want Nick to be down here. She just wanted to be alone. But what would she do then? Get lost in thought until morning comes? Do some work? She wasn't going to talk to Nick, although she kind of wanted to. But at the same time she didn't. She was so confused and it bothered her so much.

" _Carrots_."

Judy flinched at Nick's voice, and noticed that her cup was overflowing. She quickly turned off the faucet and poured out any excess water. She didn't need to look at Nick. She could practically feel his smirk from where she was. Nick put his empty bowl in the sink. "You wanna talk?" He asked.

Judy didn't know how to respond to this. She wanted to say no, but she remained silent. "C'mon, let's talk." Nick said, walking towards the living room. Judy sighed, knowing that she was past the point of no return, and obliged.

Nick flopped on the couch and Judy sat down next to him. "What do you want to talk about?" She asked. Nick shrugged lazily and said, "I don't know. How come you're not asleep?"

"I couldn't."

Nick smirked and, in a baby voice, said, "Aw, did lil' bunny have a nightmare?" Judy elbowed him. "Shut up." She said. Nick rubbed his shoulder and chuckled, "Heh, okay, alright. If that was the reason, though, then I don't blame you. I get 'em too."

Judy's ears perked slightly, "You do?" Nick nodded. "Like what?" She asked him. Nick blinked and paused for a moment, then said, "Y'know...irrational stuff. One time I had one about a mannequin. It didn't do anything. It was just standing there and I think it was singing something in a distorted voice. I don't know, I just hate mannequins. Didn't want to move when I woke up." He shuddered.

Judy giggled, but her smile disappeared. "I've had some like that too. Irrational fears that don't make any sense." She paused. Nick's eyes focused on her, "But this wasn't like that, was it?" He asked.

Judy sighed, strangely both amused and annoyed. "How is it that you always know what I'm thinking?" She wondered. Nick nudged her, "Well, you don't exactly make it hard to find out." He chuckled, but Judy didn't respond.

"I...I had a dream about you. Well, it was a couple different dreams at once, but one stood out in particular." She said quietly after a moment, "It was about the press conference. Back during the night howler case?" Nick's eyes widened slightly, "Oh, Carrots, c'mon, you know that-"

"I know," She said, "I know. It's just...you were so angry with me. And hurt about what I said. You said that you'd trusted me...I don't know why I said what I said then, but I deserved what I got. I can't believe you're still even friends with m-"

Judy didn't get to finish her lecture because a larger paw had covered her mouth. When he was certain that she wasn't going to say anything else, Nick lowered his paw from her face. "Carrots, we've talked about this." He said quietly, "You've apologized to me about this at least a hundred times now. And what have I said every single time?"

Judy stared at him and sighed, "That...you forgive me." Nick nodded, "Yep. And have I ever said anything about it since then?"

"No."

"No...Come on, Carrots, please don't tell me that this is what's been keeping you up all night lately?"

Judy's head turned sharply, "Keeping me up? What makes you think that?"

"You seriously think I can't hear you wandering the apartment at the middle of the night? Or that I don't notice you actually turn your light out until twelve 'o clock?"

Judy's ears drooped in shame. She didn't even consider it. The fox seemed to be so fond of his sleep that she'd assumed he'd be out like a light a few minutes after getting in bed. Apparently not. "I'm sorry. That...that is one thing. But that's not just it."

"So you admit to staying up super late?"

"Yeah. But it's not just because of the press conference. I have other nightmares too...and I worry about work that has to be done, and I never think I can finish it and I'll get in trouble, or maybe one of us gets injured on the job? What would I do if you got hurt? I'm just a bunny."

"You can stop right there." Nick said, his voice warm, but firm. He said, "Firstly: You always get your work done. You're you. And besides, Carrots, this isn't high school, you're not gonna get in trouble for not finishing twenty pages of work in one night.

"Secondly: Mammals get hurt sometimes. It's just a part of being a cop. And if someone does get injured, then an ambulance is called and it's taken care of. Besides, we're more detectives than anything, so I don't think we're going to get involved in too much action anyways.

"And lastly: You are not 'just a bunny' okay? I've seen you, Carrots. You're stronger than rhinos I've met. When I first met you, you didn't let anyone tell you who you could or couldn't be. You chose your own path and didn't let anything stop you. Now, you're here telling me that you're scared of what may or may not happen, that you're worried about how I feel about you months after that fight, and that you're actually starting to believe what others are saying?"

Nick got up from where he was sitting and kneeled on the floor in front of her. "Look," He said, "You know how I always say, 'Never let them see that they get to you'?" Judy nodded. Nick shook his head, "Gone. Trashed. New motto, you ready? 'Never let them get to you'. Okay? Mammals who judge you based on your species are selfish and immature. They are literally internet trolls in real life. Instead of letting animals get to you and hiding it, like I used to, just don't let them phase you in the first place. It's not like you to just accept what they're saying, Carrots."

Judy wasn't looking at him, but his words hit her hard. His sudden kindness caused a lump to form in her throat, but she pushed it down. She felt Nick's paw on her chin as he gently directed her head upwards. "And for the record," He smiled, "I'm not mad at you about that. So stop apologizing, alright? It makes me think that you don't believe me."

"I do!" She finally spoke again, "I do, Nick. I just feel so guilty about it. Sometimes I wonder if you just hang around with me because you pity me or something. Or...ugh! I don't know! I'm sorry!"

Nick eased her down, "Hey, hey, it's okay. I get it. I just want to let you know that you can apologize for that until the day we die, and I'm always going to say the same thing: I forgive you. Okay?"

Judy paused to look at him. He was giving her a warm, reassuring smile. His eyes glinted in the light from the kitchen. He wasn't lying to her, that she knew for sure. The only mammal that felt bad about this was herself, for feeling guilty. But just by looking at him, she felt at ease. She would always regret that day, and she was sure he did too, but that was behind them now. The foxes smile dimmed ever so slightly, but he never broke his gaze, "Okay?"

Judy smiled back at him, "Okay." Nick smiled brighter, starting to regain his signature expression. His eyes flickering with care made her heart skip a beat, and she was only aware of what she was doing after she wrapped her arms around his neck. Nick was taken aback by the hug, but then returned it with his longer arms. "You bunnies," He joked, "so clingy." Judy giggled at the comment.

They hugged for a little longer than friends normally would, until Judy decided that she should probably break it. Nick gave her paw a squeeze before standing up and yawning, "Welp, I'm going back to bed. You probably should too." Judy nodded and they both headed to their rooms.

Before he closed his door, however, he paused, "Hey, Carrots?" Judy turned to face him, "Yeah?" He smiled and spoke softly, "Really sleep, alright? And don't think about anything that might provoke nightmares. After all, they're only there to tease you." He said.

Judy's ears tinted red, but she hid them behind her back and said, "I will. Thank you, Nick. Really. G'night." Nick told her goodnight and the two entered their rooms.

Judy was ready to flop down on her bed and drift to sleep, but something stopped her. That something was the fluttering in her chest as she searched her pillows for a specific stuffed animal. A little fox wearing a purple sweater. It made her wonder what Nick would look like wearing a sweater like that. There was no denying that she had feelings for her partner, but she had no idea when or how she was going to tell him.

Sighing, Judy held the fox above her as she laid on her back. It was soft in her paws, but not nearly as soft or as warm as the mammal in the room nextdoor. She imagined him sleeping again, innocent and fragile. It made her smile widely. She cuddled the fox plushie close and closed her eyes. In her dreams, she was no longer haunted by regretful memories. Instead, she was talking with Nick. Just talking, although the look he was giving her and the way he hugged her made her believe that they had been together all this time.

He hugged her from behind and she leaned her head against his chest. He was saying something, but she couldn't comprehend what. Frankly, she didn't care. His voice was so clean and so low that it was enough to practically make her melt in his arms. The only thing she could really understand before she sank into a deep, dreamless sleep was a single sentence.

 _She had fallen hard._

* * *

 **Damn, this one's longer than I intended! I just kinda went with it, really. Anyways, here's chapter six! There is no doubt that Judy is in love with Nick now, however we're still unsure on his feelings for her. Maybe I'll upload a chapter about Nick next! See you guys next time! :)**


	7. Sick Day

Sick Day

Nick woke up slowly and drowsily to his alarm. It had been ringing for a few minutes now, but he had only just woken up. He sleepily reached to turn it off and rubbed his eyes. He had to will himself into a sitting position which, even being the lazy fox he was, wasn't normally something he had to put so much effort into.

He sighed deeply and got out of bed, but the second he was stood upright, the entire room began to spin. Nick stumbled back onto his bed and held his head in his paws. He moaned and tried to blink away the dizziness. His face felt warm in his paws. He stood again and attempted to walk, resulting in another dizzy spell and his legs threatening to give way. He sat on his bed again.

Nick moaned. He knew his symptoms, but he had to be sure. However, getting out of bed was not a task that his body was willing to compromise over. The fox grabbed his phone and texted his roommate.

 **Hey carrots can you bring be a thermometer?**

He waited a second, then got a reply.

 **Something wrong?**

 **I think im sick i cant get out of bed and if i try i get super dizzy**

 **Ok sit tight I'll get it.**

 **Thx**

Nick waited a few minutes before Judy opened his door slowly, "Knock knock?" She seemed halfway ready to head out the door, her badge not yet on her chest and her fur slightly messy. Nick believed that she hadn't had breakfast yet either. "Morning, Carrots." He greeted.

Judy padded in and sat next to him, "Hey, you feeling okay?" She asked, handing him the thermometer. She had brought a glass of water with her too. "I don't know." He said, taking the thermometer and putting it in his mouth. While he waited, Judy placed her paw on his forehead and cheeks, "You do feel pretty warm."

 _ **Beep Beep**_

Nick took the device out from his mouth and frowned at it. "What does it say?" Judy asked. Nick held it so she could see. "99.6…" She read aloud, "Oh, Nick…"

"I can call in sick, Carrots. It's okay." He gave her a reassuring smile. Judy's nose twitched, "Are you sure? I could just tell Bogo that-"

"I'll be alright, really." He told her, "You go ahead." Judy hesitated for a moment, then obliged. "Okay. Let me know if you need anything, okay? Get some rest, drink some water, and don't layer up too much. Gotta bring your temperature down."

Nick chuckled, "Okay, Mom." Judy giggled at his joke and gave him one last goodbye before leaving. Nick laid back in bed and sighed.

Truthfully, he didn't enjoy being sick, not that animals normally did anyways. He didn't mind it as much before he'd joined the force. He didn't exactly have much of a schedule back then, and he didn't really have anything important to do.

But this was different. Nick had an important job, one that he felt very uncomfortable missing, even for one day. It made him feel lazy, even though he couldn't help his sickness. Every second of lying in his bed felt wasted. He had things to do, how could he just lay here and do nothing? The fox rubbed his eyes and chuckled. He was beginning to think like Judy. She certainly rubbed off on him.

Before he forgot, Nick grabbed his phone and dialed the police station. An enthusiastic voice that could make anyone smile answered him, "Hello? ZPD?"

"Hey, Clawhauser, it's Nick."

"Oh, hey buddy! What's up?"

"I can't come in today. I'm bedridden with a fever."

"Oh no! I'm sorry to hear that! I'll let Chief Bogo know that you're out. I hope you feel better!"

"Thanks buddy. Knew I could count on you. Bye."

"Bye, Nick!"

With that, Nick ended the call and set his phone on his bedside table. His mouth formed a line when his stomach growled. He was hungry, but he didn't know if he'd make it to the kitchen. Huffing, Nick pulled himself up and slowly dragged himself out of his room. His head spun a bit, but he willed himself to push through. By the time he reached the living room he flopped on the couch. He'd barely walked ten feet and he already felt like he'd run a marathon. He decided against moving for a while.

The weak fox turned to his side and coughed. That certainly didn't reassure him. It wasn't an average cough, it was that painful, gross sounding cough that confirms when you're sick. Nick grumbled about how he hated being sick, then forced himself up to get himself some dry cereal.

Once he had his breakfast, he set it on the coffee table and collapsed onto the couch once again. He ate slowly, slithering his arm towards the bowl and grabbing a small handful every now and then. His hunger was short-lasting, and he managed to slump back into his room, leaving a half-full bowl of cereal on the table.

Nick got into his bed and huddled under the covers. He had a lot on his mind, but he was to tired to care. Rest. He needed rest. The fox mumbled, "Why me?" and closed his eyes.

When Nick woke up, he didn't feel any better. His sleep felt too brief, when in reality he had been asleep for a little over two hours. He wanted to go back to sleep, but he didn't feel in the mood. He checked his phone and saw a text from Judy.

 **You doing alright?**

The weary fox rubbed his eyes and texted back.

 **Yeah im fine. Just dying**

He coughed loudly and groaned. He felt a headache coming on, and he was not looking forward to it's arrival. Miserably, Nick trudged to the living room, this time bringing his blankets. He sat himself on the couch and turned on Netflix. If he wasn't able to work today, the least he could do was watch a movie.

However, that didn't work well in his favor. He was halfway through Alien when he began to drift into sleep. He fought to stay awake, but that only resulted in a mess of fevered dreams. He dreamed of an alien attacking him, but then it swirled into Judy, and he was trying to tell her that he wasn't an alien, but she wasn't listening.

In a moment of brief wakefulness, he thought there was something in the apartment. He didn't know what, but he knew it was dangerous. He stood up, his strength suddenly returned, and ran to his room. But it wasn't his room, it was the police station. His mind registered an idea that it was a normal day and he'd just arrived at work, but whenever he tried to talk to someone, they ignored him. It was as if he wasn't there.

The sound of an agonizing shriek snapped Nick out of his delusional sleep. On the TV, an alien had just been slaughtered, giving one last cry before collapsing to the ground. Nick groaned, shaking away the fuzzy, disturbing memories of his sleep and turned the TV off. So much for watching a movie.

By the time the day was done, and Judy had returned home, Nick was sleeping restlessly once again on the couch. Judy noticed his discomfort and got a glass of water and some pills. She approached him and gently shook him awake. "Nick? Hey, wake up, sleepy."

Nick inhaled deeply and slowly opened his eyes. He gave his partner a weak smile, "Hey Carro-" His greeting was cut off by a fit of coughing. Judy backed away in order not to get coughed on, then placed her paw on his forehead. "Still warm. Have you been resting?" She asked.

Nick let out an "Mmm Hmm" before he caught sight of the cup of water in her paw. Judy willed him to sit up and handed it to him, along with the pills, "Take these. They should help bring down your fever." Nick swallowed the pills and drank the water thirstily before lying back down. "I'm dying." He groaned.

Judy gave him a sympathetic smile, "I'm sorry, Nick. I know being sick sucks. Hopefully it won't last long." The rabbit took note of the fox's exhausted expression. She went to the kitchen to refill his cup and get herself some dinner. "Nothing really exciting happened today." She said, "I mostly just worked on paperwork today. There was a prank call, though, so that happened."

"...sorry, what?" Was all she heard from her partner. He either wasn't listening, couldn't hear her, or was half asleep. Either way, Judy knew that he should probably get to bed.

"Okay, let's get you to your room." She told him. Nick's ears drooped slightly, "I'm kinda good here."

"You'll be more comfortable in your bed. Come on." Nick whined. He really didn't want to move, and he'd already taken his blankets over to the couch with him. He looked at Judy with pleading eyes, and watched as she succumbed to his pitiful figure. "Alright," She said, "you can stay here. Just get as much rest as you can, okay?" Nick simply gave her a thumbs up before he closed his eyes and almost immediately fell asleep.

Judy pet his head gently, hoping to provide some comfort. To her surprise, he actually leaned his head into her touch, sighing contently as he slept. The bunny smiled and muttered, "You dumb, adorable fox, what am I going to do with you?" She pet him a little longer before she stood up to head to her own room. Just because Nick was out for tomorrow didn't mean that she was.

* * *

 **Uh, so, I kinda ran out of ideas? I got sick over the weekend so I decided to write about that. I wasn't as sick as Nick was in this chapter, but y'know. Anyways, not amazing, but hopefully not bad? Idk review and I'll see you guys next time!**


	8. Five Stages

**I know this story is rated K+, but I'm rating this chapter T for a few reasons. Just read and you'll understand.**

* * *

Five Stages

There are five stages of grief. This grief can be from something small, and the stages can't be as aggressive or noticeable. Or it can be large, something that hits you in the heart, with the impact of a gunshot. Someone can go through these stages in only a day, or they can last years. Either way, they do exist, and we all go through it. We all go through it. He will go through it.

* * *

 _Denial_

Nick was sitting down on the curb of the road, next to a police car. He had been ordered to stay there. He fought vigorously, screaming every profanity he knew at his boss. He could not sit and do nothing. He could not "stay where he was" and "remain calm" and "wait until further information is provided". He could not listen to these animals when she was in danger.

He could hear the gunshot, echoing in his mind, haunting his every being. It was only his imagination. He hadn't been there to hear it. But he'd already played out the scene over and over in his mind. It felt all too real.

But it couldn't be. He didn't see it with his own eyes, so how can he know what really happened? The fox's ears twitched upward slightly. They could be lying to them. She can't be near death, it couldn't have been fatal, she's fine. She's fine. There's nothing he needs to worry about.

So why does sitting on the curb cause him so much agony? If she's fine, then why does he have the urge to stand up and chase the ambulance down? It had already left, but he could take a motorcycle and follow it. She was fine, and they were lying to him. They wanted him to worry. And he did worry. But he has no reason to. She's fine. She's fine.

 _Mom is fine._

* * *

 _Anger_

Nick didn't realize what he was doing until after his fist met Bogo's face. Immediately, the fox was being held down by his fellow officers, drowning him in questions.

"Woah, man, what are you doing?"

"Are you crazy, Wilde?"

"Get a hold of yourself, dude!"

"Nick!"

He wouldn't listen to them. All he could do was watch the buffalo before him in mild satisfaction as he furrowed his eyebrows at the sight of his bloody nose. His boss shot him a look that meant danger. Under normal circumstances, Nick would be afraid. But he wasn't. No, Nick wasn't even happy with himself. He was furious, enraged, fuming at Chief Bogo.

"What do you think you're doing, fox?!" He bellowed. Nick didn't shake from his co-workers' grasp, but he did shout. He shouted louder than he'd ever done before.

"You didn't do anything!" He yelled, "You did absolutely nothing to stop them! You just sat there and watched!"

Bogo stood over him, "Wilde, we did what we could!"

"No!" Nick's voice drowned out Bogo's, "No you didn't! If you had done everything, she would still be alive!"

Bogo snorted, "Now you listen to me-"

"No, you listen to me!" Nick had shaken away from the others and was staring Bogo down, despite the major gap in height. He glared at the buffalo with hatred and fire in his eyes. "You did nothing to help her! You did nothing to stop them from firing! You just stood there and watched it happen! It's your fault she's dead!"

"Don't go down that road with me, Wilde!" Bogo shouted, making everyone in the room flinch. All except Nick, who was so furious he was shaking. "You have no right to-"

"To what?!" Nick interrupted, "I have no right to assault you? To accuse you? Why? Because you're 'Chief of Police'? This isn't about your job, Bogo! This is about you! And you make me sick!"

"You-"

"SHUT UP!" Nick turned and shoved everyone out of his way. Multiple voices filled his ears.

"Wilde! Get back here!"

"Dude…"

"Come on, man!"

"Wilde, hold on!"

"Nick, please!"

But he wouldn't listen. Not now, not ever.

* * *

 _Bargaining_

He could see her again. He wouldn't have to be angry anymore. It could all go away. All the pain, all the sorrow. Gone. He just had to pull the trigger.

Nick stared at the gun on the table longingly. Would it hurt? No, his body would go into shock. And within seconds, he'd be dead. It would be quick and painless. It would be loud, though. But only for a second. Then it would be fine. It would be over. Done.

The gun had migrated into the fox's paws. He studied it. So much suffering had come from this weapon. Maybe not his specifically, but definitely the weapon itself. Now he was ending his own pain, using the same device. Rather ironic.

Nick held the gun to his temple. A shiver traveled down his spine when he felt the cold tip of the gun on his head, but he reminded himself not to worry. It's okay. It will all be over soon. It would be like going to sleep.

He had his finger on the trigger. He was so close. He closed his eyes. Almost there… almost there… almost…

Nick growled and barked in frustration, throwing the gun to the floor. He held his head, whining and growling. He'd already tried this before, and every time he tried, he couldn't do it. There was a voice in his head. A painful voice that was pleading him to stop. He had an image of his dead body lying on the floor, blood pooling from his temple. It frightened him.

Nick stared at the gun in anger and anticipation. He wanted this, right? He wanted to see his mother again, right? So why did he always hesitate? He sat down on the couch and put his face in his paws. Why?

* * *

 _Depression_

Nick wouldn't talk to anyone. He felt numb. It had been a week since his last suicide attempt. He decided to stop. It was pointless, he would never have the guts to do it. He supposed he'd just have to wait for someone to kill him, to release him from the burden of choosing.

He'd been asked multiple times if he was okay, and he'd always said yes. This was the most he'd lied in his whole life. He made sure to keep this secret from Judy, trying not to expose himself around her. He'd considered moving out, but he still enjoyed her company. But she only mocked him. Her upbeat attitude made him want to throw up, even more so, her sympathy. When she told him she was there for him, and when she initiated physical contact. He couldn't tell if he appreciated it or hated it.

He was losing sleep, and he wasn't eating. He didn't cry though. He wasn't going to cry anymore. He wouldn't cry. He couldn't.

He didn't answer anyone's calls or texts, and even though she lived under the same roof as him, Nick was drifting farther and farther away from Judy. This was good. That meant that when he died, she wouldn't go through the same pain as him, right? Right. This was good. But it was bad. All of this was wrong, but at the same time, right.

Nicholas Wilde was numb, nonexistent, unimportant, unwanted by the world. And that… that was fine.

* * *

 _Acceptance_

Nick heard something that drew him out of his room. He looked in the living room and saw Judy on the couch, watching something on her laptop.

" _Aw! Look at you!"_

That voice. He knew that voice. It hit him like a bullet, and he actually felt a sharp pain in his chest. Judy looked up from the screen, her ears drooping. Nick spoke, his voice almost unrecognizable, "What is that?"

Judy stared at him for a while, before she finally said, "You." The fox stood still. Judy turned the laptop towards him, and Nick's breath was caught short.

It was him. He didn't know how old he was, couldn't be more than seven, but it was him. Nick moved closer. He was dressed up as Robin Hood. He loved that movie as a kid. If he could watch it now, he could recite the whole thing by heart. He was pretending to fight off Prince John's soldiers.

Then he heard laughter. Laughter that made him feel frozen. Or had he been frozen this whole time? And was he just now beginning to thaw? Nick's eyes were glued to the screen as multiple childhood videos played before him.

Then they stopped at a picture. It was a more recent picture. Nick was taking a selfie, smiling a real smile rather than his signature smirk, and he had his arm over his mother's shoulders.

His mother…

"Nick, she loved you." Nick was broken out of his trance at the sound of his partner's voice. He didn't look at her though. His gaze was locked onto the picture. "She was so proud of you." Judy continued, "When she saw you at the graduation? She was so happy for you. She died knowing that her son was okay, and that he was doing the right thing for himself."

Judy turned the laptop off, leaving Nick seeing his reflection on the dark screen. He flinched. He thought he was looking at a stranger at first, but he realized that this was him. He was nothing like he was in the videos, happy and lively. It was his eyes. There was nothing in them. Not happiness, not sadness, not anger, just nothing. As if reading his mind, Judy said, "There's nothing there, Nick. That's not okay. You need to fill yourself with something. Anything at all. It doesn't have to be happy, but you need to feel. She would say the same."

That last sentence struck him hard, and he didn't think he could be hit harder. He closed his eyes. He didn't want to look at himself anymore. "Nick, please stop running away. You need to face this." She laid her paw on his, "Please, Nick. For yourself, and for her."

Nick stared at her paw on top of his. He felt like he should shake it away, but it felt… comforting? Hesitantly, the fox gathered the will to look Judy in the eyes, something he hadn't done in a long time. What he saw there broke him.

There was no sympathy or pity in her expression. It was pleading, but compassionate. He felt something from her gaze. Something warm, shining light upon his darkened heart. He knew what it was. The word lingered in his mind.

Love. For the first time in weeks, Nick felt love.

He didn't notice the tear travelling down his cheek until he caught his breath. A sob escaped his throat, and more tears formed. He tried to swallow them down, but it was no use. Nick broke into tears and looked away from the bunny, bringing a paw to his face in an attempt to hide himself.

Judy moved his paw and hugged him, petting between his ears and rubbing his back. She didn't shush him or say that everything was okay, because it wasn't. But he was grateful for her understanding. He hugged her back, shaking and sobbing. The comfort was so familiar, so close to home. It was a painful reminder that it's original source was gone forever. Nick sobbed.

He didn't know how long they had stayed that way, him crying into Judy's chest as she held him close, but he was exhausted now. His head laid in Judy's lap, and she continued to pet him gently. He hiccuped a sob every now and then, before he was left there in the bunny's arms, breathing deeply.

Despite his mourning, the warm feeling from earlier never passed. His love was strong. For his mother, and someone else. He remembered saying to Judy "you know you love me" but that was a joke. He was playing with her. But now that feeling was real, and it filled his whole being. He loved Judy. He loved her.

"Judy?" He said, his voice very quiet. Judy met his eyes, "Yes, Nick?" Nick took a few breaths to compose himself so he wouldn't cry again, "...thank you. For staying with me…" Judy smiled that compassionate smile that the fox craved. "I'm never going to leave you, Nick. I promise."

Nick almost wanted to cry again, but he stopped himself. He didn't need to cry anymore. His mother was dead, and of course he was sad, but crying wouldn't bring her back. Besides, he still had someone who loved him. He knew she did from her eyes.

Nick's eyelids grew heavy, and he had to close them. He nuzzled into Judy's lap and mumbled, "I love you…" He was drifting into unconsciousness, but just before sleep took him, he heard her whisper, "I love you, too." After weeks of misery, Nick finally smiled.

* * *

 **Ok, WOW. What brought me to take you guys down this feels trip? I guess I just felt in the mood. So, yeah, this was sad y'all! I'm sorry if I made anyone cry! I probably didn't but like I said at the beginning, this chapter is rated T for attempted suicide. But hey! Nick and Judy confessed to each other! So, thumbs up I guess? This was an interesting way to do it, but I was feeling the mood to make something sad, so here ya go! See you guys next chapter!**


	9. Love

**Just in case anyone's confused or wondering, while these are all oneshots, they are linked to one another. This is a follow up from the last chapter but it's also related to previous chapters regarding Nick and Judy's relationship. Just wanna clear things up :)**

 **Also, this one is short i'm sorry! I couldn't think of much more to write but I've already got an idea for the next chapter so don't worry too much about the next one taking too long! Ok, enjoy :)**

* * *

Love

Judy almost teared up when Nick cracked a joke. She had to laugh to cover it. However, when he chuckled she had to look away. She wasn't sad. If anything, she was overjoyed. Nick was gradually returning to his old self.

Ever since that night when she managed to lure him out of his shell, he'd been a lot more open with her. He cried more often, but that was good. Really good, actually, compared to what he'd been doing beforehand. He confessed to her that he'd considered suicide, and they lightened the mood by exchanging childhood memories.

Nick's crying was becoming less frequent, and Judy noticed the light in his eyes begin to surface again. He was smiling more, too. The charming tone in his voice was returning, his expressions becoming more lively. Judy never took her friend for granted before, and she sure wasn't going to start now.

The two were playing Super Meowrio 3D World, a game of teamwork rather than fighting, however it was still a competition. Nick was having more fun screwing Judy up by getting stars before her in order to get more points and jumping on her head rather than helping her in actually beating the levels.

"Okay, I think the last star is in the waterfall, but how do we get the- Nick!"

"Ah! No!" Nick exclaimed as he fell off the edge, wasting another one of their shared lives. He grinned at the bunny, "My bad."

"Dang it, Nick!" Judy scolded, though she laughed as she did so, "Getting lives isn't easy in this game!"

"Oh, come on, sure it is." Nick waved his paw. Judy rolled her eyes playfully and pondered how to reach the third star.

The duo joked and batted each other playfully throughout the night. It was a normal day for the two. When they eventually beat the level (whereas Nick got to the finish first when Judy pressed the wrong button to jump), Judy realized that she had scooted rather close to her partner, practically leaning on his arm.

When the bunny shifted her position, Nick ended up wrapping his arm around her. His original thought was for it to be subtle way of telling her to sit still and relax, but he instead drew her closer to him. He cringed when he realized what he had done, and hesitantly looked over to Judy, expecting to receive a look of confusion.

Instead, he got one of curiosity. Her eyes were exploring his expression, trying to read it. Her nose twitched, but not in fear. He could smell her too. He got no fear out of her scent, but he did get curiosity, wonder… excitement? He blinked and said, "Uh...I can let you go if-"

"You're fine." She blurted, almost as if she didn't want him to let her go. The duo found themselves forgetting about the game for a moment, and simply stared at each other.

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"That night...last week...do you remember it all that well?"

Nick's ears lowered ever so slightly, "...yeah. Why?"

"You," Judy bit her cheeks and sighed quickly, "you said something before you fell asleep. Right?"

Oh, he knew alright. He could tell the whole situation in detail if he had the time. He knew exactly what he said. And her response. "Yeah, I- I did." He was stuttering. _Stuttering._ Very rarely did Nicholas Wilde stutter. His words always slipped off of his silver tongue so clearly. Unless he was really nervous.

Judy didn't know how to continue the conversation. She looked at her controller and fiddled with the buttons. Nick's voice broke the silence, "I meant it." Judy was gripping the controller now. She found her voice again, "...me too."

Nick blinked and regained his suave composure. "Well, then what are we so nervous about?" Judy noticed the change of tone in his voice and looked back at him. He was smirking, but it was also questioning and caring. Judy smiled, "I don't know, I guess I just- what?"

Judy felt something on the top of her head, just between her ears. She knew what it was. She recognized the feeling. She looked back at the fox as he leaned back in his original position. His eyes showed satisfaction, but also a look that said, "I probably shouldn't have done that"

Judy couldn't hold back a stupid grin after receiving a kiss upon her head from her friend. Friend? Partner? Dare she say Crush? What was Nick to her now? She didn't even know.

Nick gulped at her silence. "...'s at okay?" He asked, now showing more worry. Judy chuckled and shook her head, "No, but this is."

Nick's body was almost expecting this, for when she leaned over to kiss him he kissed right back. His mind, however, was in a complete different state. Was he kissing Judy? Seriously? The fox didn't have feelings for her before- that night… But right now his heart was racing. In a good way. A really good way.

Judy was having the same experience. Those days in high school of kissing Jack were absolutely _nothing_ compared to this. These feelings were real, and she had to hand it to him, Nick was a pretty good kisser. She leaned in closer and put her paws on his shoulders. Luckily, Nick remained gentle, smoothly reminding her that they shouldn't get super crazy on their first kiss. However he was able to confirm that he was totally okay with this as long as she was. And she was more than okay.

They broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes. They gazed for a while before Nick let out a chuckle. He lifted Judy slightly, earning a little squeak from her, and set her down on his lap. "C'mon, Carrots." He encouraged, "We've only got two more levels until we reach the castle."

Judy smiled and held her controller up. If anyone was winning this level, it was going to be her.


	10. Secret

Secret

"Come on, slowpoke!"

"Excuse me, Carrots, but I don't recall you mentioning a hike."

"Yes I did, you lazy fox! I said it like, five times!"

"Au contraire, mademoiselle," Nick raised a finger swiftly, "you said that what you had to show me was at the end of a trail. You did not, however, specify that it was a hike."

Judy rolled her eyes, "I'm pretty sure the water bottles and what I'm wearing," She gestured to her shorts and tank top, "would have given you a hint. Besides, it's not even that long or that steep. This is the entrance halfway through the whole trail." She smirked at her partner, "I was nice and decided not to tire my little fox out today."

Nick rolled his eyes at the flirtatious bunny. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. What is it, anyway? You seemed very desperate to show this to me."

Judy's ears perked up and she gave a little hop. "Oh, you're gonna love it! Come on, I'll tell you about it on the way!"

Judy had to slow her pace along the way so Nick didn't drag behind. It wasn't that Nick wasn't a fan of hikes, he just liked to tease his new girlfriend. The fox actually enjoyed hikes. His mom would take him on some when he was young. He especially liked ones that were near rivers and waterfalls. He loved the roar of the water and, as a kid, he would make stops to climb and explore the rocks. "Watch out for moss!" His mom would always tell him, saying that it would be slippery and he'd fall in. He'd always been cautious around it when it was near water since then.

As much as he loved watching the water and listening to it, he also loved when it was calm. Especially when it was a mere stream, trickling down the land. Mmm, trickling water… The sound could lull him to sleep if he was willing. Sometimes he would sit by a little stream and play with the little rocks, but mostly he would enjoy the sound of the water, giving him a sense of peace. Nick was so deep in his nostalgia trip that he hadn't realized Judy talking to him.

"...I just thought it was really cool, and I wanted to show it to you! Aw, you're gonna love it!" She beamed. Nick gave her a sheepish grin, "Uh, heh, can you repeat that whole thing, 'cause I wasn't listening to any of it."

Judy's eyebrows furrowed, "Wh- Seriously? You ask what I'm trying to show you, and when I tell you you're not even listening? Where were you that whole time?" She playfully pushed him.

Nick chuckled, "Sorry, Carrots. Got a little lost in thought, that's all. I like watching the water." He spared a brief glance at the river before focusing on the other beauty that he could find himself staring at for a long time. "Anyways, you were saying?"

Judy giggled, "Alright, so as I was saying, there used to be a cool waterfall at the end of this trail. I know because I came here on vacation once with my family. But the last time I came, it was gone! They blocked off the trail and moved rocks in front of the falls because it 'wasn't doing them any business' so they put this cheesy gift shop there instead! Obviously, I was annoyed, and I decided to look around and find if there was any trace of the falls at all, and that's when I found it. This area that no one knows about except me, and you soon. I don't plan on telling anyone else because if it spreads they might do something about it, too. Block it off or change it, or something stupid. That's why I trust you with this. Promise not to tell anyone?"

Nick placed one paw against his heart and raised his other, "I promise." Judy smiled and skipped along the path, avoiding rocks and roots as she could. Nick only smiled at her joyous state. He was excited to see what she had in store for him.

Judy certainly wasn't kidding, for when they reached the end of the trail, all they saw were groups of mammals taking selfies and family photos by the crummy gift shop that stood where an elegant waterfall once flowed. Judy looked around for any mammals watching them, then she led Nick off the trail and back behind some rocks.  
"This way, through here." She gestured to a hole-slash-tunnel and carefully slipped through. While Judy fit like a glove, Nick had to squeeze a bit to get through the rocks, and even inside, there was a narrow pathway that made the fox feel rather claustrophobic. As if sensing his discomfort, Judy held his paw, "You'll be fine, it's just through here."

Judy slid through the space, Nick carefully following her. He heard the sound of running water, echoing inside the caves. "We're here!" The bunny said excitedly, exiting the small space. Nick followed behind, and actually gasped at the sight before him.

It was dark, but there were rays coming from every open slit of rocks, creating enough light for an animal without night vision to see. There was water running down from the right, not completely a waterfall, but what was left of the one that was blocked off. The space was larger than he'd expected, and there were many rocks around to sit or even stand on if you were at least 4'5. The sound of the water echoed from every corner, and there was even an area where the water sat still, a perfect swimming hole. The cave was cool, giving some relief from the warm summer day. Nick was left speechless, just as Judy had intended. "Isn't it amazing?" She asked, her voice bouncing off the cave walls.

Nick found his breath again and blinked, "Wow, Carrots. You've really struck gold, haven't you?" Judy giggled and led him through, "Come on! Let's get comfortable! I don't expect anyone finding us down here anyways."

"Uh, yeah," Nick chuckled, "I don't think you're gonna get anyone bigger than your average sized fox down here, sweetheart."

Judy sat and moved her paw under the running water, "Ooh, kinda chilly." Nick did the same, his body becoming more alert at the cool water. He liked it though. And the water wasn't super loud either (to their good fortune, since that would make it impossible to hear anything in the cave). The fox found it relaxing, and stayed put, running his fingers through the current and listening to the running water. God, he loved that sound.

His bliss was interrupted by a loud splash. His ears shot up and he looked around, searching for his bunny, "Carrots?" Judy suddenly emerged from the previously still water, shaking any excess droplets out of her eyes and smiling up at Nick.

"What's wrong, Nick?" She teased, "Afraid of a little swim?" She watched Nick give her a look before he disappeared from view. She blinked. Did she say something wrong? Where'd he go? The next thing she saw was a flash of red-orange before a loud splash occurred next to her. Nick surfaced from the water, having tossed his shirt aside and wearing nothing but his shorts. He smirked and gave her a little splash, "No, how about you?"

Judy laughed at his challenge and splashed back. The two childishly splashed each other and wrestled in the water, being careful not to drown each other while doing so. Their voices and laughter echoed around the cave walls, giving the whole atmosphere a sense of complete and utter joy. The mammals outside, who were spending money, exchanging water bottles, and taking selfies, were unaware of the enjoyment being had between the fox and rabbit.

Nick and Judy found themselves lying comfortably next to each other, both of them soaking wet. Nick took this opportunity to listen to the heavenly sound of the water running down the rocks. Judy watched as the pool rippled and slowly became calm after a while. She noticed that Nick had his eyes closed, a tiny smile spread across his muzzle and his breathing deep.

She may have thought he was asleep, and for all she knew, he could be. She leaned over and placed a little kiss upon his nose. The fox's eyes remained closed, but his smile grew and he gave her an affectionate hum in response. Judy giggled at his reaction and held his paw, lying next to him. "So, you are gonna keep this place a secret, right?"

"Obviously. Don't want any penny pinchers to realize how much of a fortune they can make off our little paradise now, do we?"

Judy hummed in response and snuggled close. "Well, you seem awfully relaxed. What's going through your mind?"

"Nothing," Nick responded, "nothing except the sound of the water."

"You like it, huh?"

"Oh, I could listen to it all day. And probably fall asleep to it." He turned his head to face her, "Is that weird? That I like the sound of running water so much?"

Judy smiled, "Not at all. I get that way around rocks. Like, the sound of rocks bouncing against each other? That sound is like music to my ears." Nick grabbed a small rock near him and tossed it across the plethora of larger rocks before them, watching it skip and roll and slide to a stop. Judy's ears twitched in pleasure, "Ooh, yeah. Like that." Nick smiled and did it one more time just to take in her reaction before relaxing next to her once again.

"We should come here more often." He said. Judy giggled in agreement, "I told you you'd like it." Nick petted her head lovingly. "I never doubted you for a second, Carrots. This place is great."

Judy leaned over and kissed him gently. He returned the kiss, being very delicate, as if her lips would shatter if he were too rough. The couple decided to stay a little while longer, enjoying each other's company, and the gentle sounds that echoed throughout the pleasant area.

* * *

 **Cuuuuute 3 God, I wish I could find a place like that. Look, don't ask how the whole "waterfall cave" thing works, cuz I don't know. It's fanfic, it doesn't always have to make perfect sense. Anyways, how'd you guys like this one? I liked it alright, but I wanna hear your opinions! What should I do next? See y'all next chaper! :)**


	11. Distractions

Distractions

Nick read the records again. And again. And again. Over and over he read the same couple of sentences, and yet he had no idea what they were about. It was annoying, and he had leaned closer to the screen as if he couldn't see the words in an attempt to comprehend them.

But all he could think about was the bunny sitting next to him.

Nick found it a little cliche, for someone to be so easily distracted by their girlfriend, but now he knew why. His chest fluttered every time he thought about her, and if he dared to look at her he'd probably forget what he was even supposed to be doing.

The fox grumbled silently and rubbed his eyes. If he didn't do this paperwork now, he'd be stuck there for hours. But how can he do it? He can't even read three sentences! Nick took a long drink of water and again read through the records.

 **Last night, at exactly 2:26 on saturday morning, the ZPD received a call reporting an accident.**

 _Okay, accident…_

 **The call was from a fifteen-year-old boy known as Harvey Jones. He was calling about his older sister.**

 _Harvey...that's Two-Face's real name in Dark Knight. Judy loves that show, I'm glad I showed it to her… Her face when she was watching it was so beauti-_

 _NO! Come on, Nicky, focus! Okay okay, uh, sister! Okay…_

 **His tone was panicked as he told the receiver that his sister was "lying on the floor crying" and saying that she "couldn't move her leg"**

 _I keep hearing Judy typing. What's she up to? Is she as distracted as I am? Probably not. I can't wait until we can go home. I want to talk to her. I want to hold her. I want to kiss her..._

Nick realized that he was now staring at Judy. He snapped back to reality at the familiar sound of Bogo's footsteps nearby. He quickly turned to his computer and tried to focus. Luckily, he was simply informing McHorn on a case. Whew.

Nick again found himself starting over, reading the same sentences over and over and over again, and every time he did so he got more and more annoyed. Maybe if he just thought about her now, he could get all the thoughts out and start to focus.

Nick closed his eyes and succumbed to his thoughts. He really did want to kiss Judy, he just suddenly felt like he needed to. It was eating him up. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Her eyes- gorgeous eyes, her cute little nose, her lips… God, he wanted her so bad. He felt greedy for thinking it, but he couldn't help himself. Just for a second or two, maybe?

"Nick?"

The fox almost jumped in his seat. His head whipped to his left to see Judy looking at him, "You're working, right?"

Crap! How long had he been sitting there? What had he been doing? Probably staring into space with some stupid look on his face as he thought about his almost unhealthy obsession with his girlfriend. Ugh!

"Y-yeah, I was just thinking, 's all." He said. Nick really needed this day to end before he tore himself apart.

* * *

"Hopefully, we don't have a bunch of paperwork to do tomorrow, am I right?"

"Oh, yeah. That was, uh… not fun."

After a long (as well as agonizing for our favorite fox) day at work, Nick and Judy were entering their apartment. Nick migrated to the fridge to get something to snack on while Judy went to her room to change.

Nick ended up pouring himself a cup of orange juice. He drank it slowly and stared at Judy's door, waiting for her to hopefully come out and sit on the couch.

His heart skipped a beat when her door opened. Now clothed in her pajamas, Judy glided to the couch and slumped down upon it, letting out an exhausted sigh, "How is it that I feel more tired after doing nothing than I do after chasing some perp all around town?"

"I dunno, Carrots," Nick smirked, "I guess a that adrenaline you had this morning was drowned in paperwork."

"I know, right?"

Nick sat next to her, and Judy goofily let herself fall in his lap, "Meehh…" Nick chuckled and pat her head. She looked up at him with a gentle smile.

"Can I kiss you?" Nick blurted out. He hadn't meant to say it, but there was no going back now. He waited for her response. She seemed slightly taken aback, but she smiled and sat up to meet him, "Of course, you silly fox."

Their lips met, and Nick felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest as if it was saying, "Yes! Yes! Finally! This is literally all I wanted today!" Nick was definitely on the more passionate side with this kiss, holding Judy tight and breathing more heavily than usual.

Judy could tell the minute he asked her that Nick had been waiting for this for a long time. She gladly agreed, and was surprised when she received a very passionate and possessive kiss. She felt Nick's tongue graze between her lips, as if asking permission to let him in. She stopped kissing back. She didn't really want this to turn into a make-out session.

Of course, Nick understood, and returned to what they were doing. Judy felt overwhelmingly grateful towards her boyfriend. First he asks permission to kiss her, and then he politely leaves her be when she doesn't want to make out with him.

 _Oh, sweet cheese and crackers, I love this fox…_

The two finally broke this kiss, both breathing rather heavy. Nick was smiling like a dope, staring at Judy with love and longing. Judy looked back at him, giggling at his expression. Nick swallowed when she giggled, and his smile turned into a lost expression. His head tilted to one side curiously, and his eyes were staring directly into hers.

Judy found herself staring at Nick as well, almost entranced in his gaze. The two slowly, ever so slowly, closed the gap between their faces in a single, gentle kiss. Not like the one they just had. This one was satisfying and loving. The kiss itself was brief, but their lips hovered over one anothers for a long time. Nick and Judy were now staring into each other's eyes. It seemed cliche, but neither of them really knew how lost they could get by doing such a thing.

Judy's eyes were beautiful, to say the least. Full of wonder and enthusiasm and love. Nick didn't know how to describe them, and every time he tried to think about it, his thoughts were drowned and forgotten in the gaze.

Judy was feeling the same. Nick's eyes were attractive, but never had she seen such raw emotion in her fox's gaze. It was cute, and unbelievably handsome, she thought. What were they talking about earlier, again? Something about work? She couldn't remember. All she could do was stare into Nick's emerald eyes, never wanting to look away.

She felt Nick's breath on her lips as she heard him whisper softly, softer than he'd ever done before, "I love you…" Judy almost couldn't comprehend the words, but when she did, her lips pulled into a smile, "I love you, too…" She whispered.

Nick grabbed her and held her close resting his chin on her head. Yes, this was exactly the thing he'd been craving all day. He'd never felt so satisfied in his life. He'd never felt so in love in his life. The whole thing felt super cheesy, but at the same time, it felt so intimate, so unbelievably amazing, he couldn't find any reason to stop.

"...your badge is kinda jabbing into me cheek right now."

Aaaaaand, moment's ruined.

"Oh, sorry." Nick laughed, letting Judy lean back. He hadn't taken his uniform off, something he should probably go do. "I'm gonna change, I'll be back in a sec."

Judy giggled, "Alright. But you'd better not take any pictures of me if I fall asleep on the couch!"

Nick grinned at her and mused, "No promises." Before closing his bedroom door.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, I was feeling fluffy and cheesy today, sorry if you're not into that stuff, but I really wanted to write something like this! I just thought it was sweet and I was feeling fangirly, and it's actually 12:26 at midnight and I have school tomorrow... Shit. Welp, here's a cute chapter for you guys and I'll see you next time!**

 **By the way, I used the term "Dark Knight" earlier in the story because I couldn't say Batman for reasons being there are no humans, and "Batmammal" just sounded dumb to me, so I just used Batman's other name, Dark Knight.**


End file.
